Finn-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Finn Relationship (or otherwise known as Pinn, Hudserman, Pudson or F*ck) is the friendship/relationship between Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Overview Finn and Puck started off as best friends as they were both on the Football Team. Through their friendship, conflict has occurred between them through their rough relationships with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Despite all this, they have still however maintained a friendship and are still considered to be friends. While they do experience difficulties, Finn still remains Puck's best friend, as confirmed in Special Education. Season One Pilot Despite being friends with Puck , Finn joins New Directions and ends up lying to him. He states that his mom has just had surgery which involved having her prostates out meaning that he'll have to miss out on football practice. Eventually, Puck finds out that Finn lied to him and ends up hitting him with a paint ball gun. Later on in the same episode, Puck locks Artie in a port-a-potty and asks Finn to help bully him. Finn disagrees and decides to rescue Artie instead. This angers Puck who asks why Finn is helping 'that loser'. Finn responds by saying they are all losers and that he's not afraid of being called a loser because he can accept that is what he is. Showmance Puck and Finn are shown to be members of the celibacy club. They high five each other symbolising that they are very good friends. Acafellas Puck joins Acafellas with Finn. When practicing their dancing, Puck ends up pushing Finn and insults him by saying "Dude my bowels have better moves than you do". This looked like it was done playfully, and not in an act of antagonism. Preggers Puck sees Finn is worried and says that Finn is his best friend, so they can talk about anything. When Finn says "it's personal" Puck says jokes around saying that Finn is in love with Kurt. After this Finn reveals to him that Quinn is pregnant. In this episode Puck also finds out that he is the real father of Quinn's baby. This information leads to further tension and conflict between the two. Wheels Puck is still extremely jealous of Finn, Puck shows his anger by saying "You're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend". This leads to a fist fight on the floor which has to be broken up by Will. Ballad Puck is so angry at having to sing to show support for Finn and Quinn during babygate, he lets slip to Mercedes that he is the real father. He also shows extreme jealously towards Finn, remarking that it isn't fair because Finn gets everything e.g. the sympathy and the girl. Sectionals Finn finally finds out that Puck is the father. When asking if it's true, Puck remarks that he was stupid enough to buy it. Finn also ends up hitting Puck on the floor before being stopped and storms off. When he comes back, Puck asks him "are we cool" and Finn says "no" showing that he's still annoyed with him. Home Before Kurt sings A House Is Not a Home, Puck once again jokes about Finn having feelings for Kurt by mouthing "are you gay" to Finn. Finn shakes his head no. Funk They appear to be friends again in Funk. Together they slash the tires of Vocal Adrenalines' Range Rovers, and because of that have to take a job to be able to pay the damage. Together, they start working at Sheets-N-Things. While working at Sheets N Things, they prepare a funk assignment for glee club by performing Loser, and then they perform Good Vibrations together the following day. Season Two Audition When performing'' Empire State of Mind, Finn and Puck share a fist bump which symbolises that they have possibly put their past behind them. Britney/Brittany In a fantasy performance of ''Stronger, it shows the football players joining in with the song, the main ones being Finn and Puck. Grilled Cheesus When Finn is praying to Grilled Cheesus, Puck comes into the boys locker room. He asks him what Finn is up to and Finn tells him that he is praying. He then asks if Puck will tell anyone but Puck says that he won't. Finn also lies to him about the real reason why he is praying. The Substitute When Holly comes into the classroom and asks for their names, Puck does an impression of Finn. Special Education Rachel is mad at Finn so she kisses Puck. Eventually Puck stops himself because he doesn't want to hurt Finn in the same way again. However, this still leads to the end of Puck and Finn's friendship. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Puck agrees to perform Need You Now ''with Rachel. He apologizes to Finn for kissing Rachel and tells him that their duet didn't mean anything. Puck then asks if they can be friends again. Finn forgives him and they fist bump each other again. Season Three I Am Unicorn While they are taking lessons together at Booty Camp, Puck sneers at Finn. As Will tries to encourage Finn that he can do the difficult dance moves, Puck remarks: "No, he can't." The First Time When Finn is feeling insecure about sleeping with Rachel, Finn turns to his friend to ask him which condom brand he could use. As Puck can't imagine that he'd want the condoms for Rachel, he tries to talk Finn out of cheating on Rachel. Finn then explains that they would indeed be for Rachel. In the end Puck isn't able to give a useful advice, since he claims to never have used condoms. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the beginning, Puck is one of the guys that Finn discusses a present for Rachel with. They later make an appearance on the Christmas special together, they both dress up as characters from the Star Wars franchise (Finn as Luke Skywalker and Puck as Han Solo). Subsequently, they perform ''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town together after the other attendees explain that they had heard that 'Santa Claus' wasn't coming this year. On My Way At Finn and Rachel's wedding, Puck is distinguished from the rest of the groomsmen (Sam, Mike, Artie and Rory) by wearing a suit jacket, implying he is the best man. Big Brother Puck offers Finn to be his handyman after graduation for his pool cleaning business in California. Finn initially declines but hesitates after deciding to join Puck for some mechanical work. Finn reluctantly enjoys this idea and considers joining Puck going to California after he persuades that this could be a business between the two of them during after college hours. Saturday Night Glee-ver Puck heads to Finn by his locker asking for his confirmation to join him in his pool cleaning business in California. Finn turns him down however saying that it's Puck's dream not his and that he's not needed for the position. Puck's disappointment seems evident as he thinks its scary without Finn. Finn reassures him that he can do this on his own. Puck then asks Finn on his intentions for the future to which Finn is still unable to answer. Choke Finn overhears Puck explaining to a cheerleader that he doesn't care if he graduates or not. Finn then confronts Puck and tries to make him see the necessity in graduating. Puck then reassures, him that he just said that to claim the girl and will only need to pass world geography to graduate by seducing the teacher. When all the New Directions Boys are gathered in the weight room, he declares that he doesn't want to graduate without Puck, and announces his intentions to make Puck graduate, and manages to win the others for that idea. They then forge a plan to force Puck back into school, which however turns out to be unnecessary since Puck comes into the choir room after meeting up with his dad and announces that he doesn't want to be like him. Finn and the others then study with him the entire night and sing The Rain in Spain in the process. After Puck comes out of the exam feeling rejuvenated, he thanks Finn and the other for their help and for being there for him. Prom-asaurus Finn tries to convince Puck to come to senior prom. However, Puck declines and decides to stay at the "Anti-prom", saying that he will go to the prom next year(It shows that he doesn't expect to graduate). Songs Duets * Beth by KISS. (Theatricality) * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town by Harry Reser. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * The Rain in Spain from My Fair Lady. (Choke) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''I Wanna Sex You Up'' by Color Me Badd. ''(Acafellas) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II '' by Bon Jovi/''Usher.'' (Vitamin D) *''What It Feels Like For A Girl'' by Madonna. ''(The Power Of Madonna) * ''Run Joey Run by David Geddes. (Bad Reputation) * Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. (Bad Reputation) * Shout It Out Loud by Kiss. (Theatricality) * Loser by Beck. (Funk) * Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. (Funk) * Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' by Jouney. ''(Journey) * ''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) by Journey. ''(Journey) * ''Empire State of Mind by Jay Z. (Audition) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind by The Supremes/En Vogue'. (Never Been Kissed) * ''Jingle Bells by Traditional Christmas Song. ('''N/A) * It's All Over by Dreamgirls. (Asian F) * Man In The Mirror by Michael Jackson. (Hold On To Sixteen) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * Summer Nights by Grease. (Yes/No) Gallery tumblr_lekh8yEy4B1qer48po1_500.gif patrick-gallagher.jpg Pinn.png 44784_1295075499690_full.jpg 0309finn01.png glee211img7.jpg 640px-PuckFinnSCICTT.png 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350317-1280-720.jpg 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350308-1280-720.jpg puckfinn.jpeg 0587332A-33D2-403F-88C5-6C7067E21475_extra.jpg finn-and-puck-photo_466x323.jpg article-0-0AB1CFBA000005DC-787_468x578.jpg Lil-Finn-and-Lil-Puck-glee-16971204-489-326.jpg glee-3x06-puck-finn-cap-02_mid.jpg finn-glee-hot-puck-Favim.com-185999.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Relationships